<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A heartwarming family reunion by Liebe_chan_4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585463">A heartwarming family reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebe_chan_4/pseuds/Liebe_chan_4'>Liebe_chan_4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebe_chan_4/pseuds/Liebe_chan_4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante y Vergil se quedan atrapados en el infierno pero no por mucho tiempo, en algún momento vuelven a la tierra y será el inicio de las aventuras de ambos hijos de Sparda para recuperar el tiempo perdido con la única familia que les queda: Nero.<br/>¿Como tratará la paternidad a Vergil? ¿Como se comportará Dante? ¿Será posible actuar como una familia "normal"? Y... ¿la redención de Vergil?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie &amp; Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), V/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The reason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se escuchaban choques de espada a diestra y siniestra, dos sujetos de cabello blanco y ojos azules blandían sus armas entre ellos en lo que parecía ser una pelea de la más amistosa. El menor de ellos esquivaba con gran agilidad los ataques rápidos y frenéticos de su gemelo mayor, mientras que éste maquinaba una estrategia para poder acabar con su hermano de la forma más eficiente. Al final, con un toque de suerte, Vergil pudo encontrar un punto descubierto en la defensa de su oponente y dio el golpe de gracia con uno de sus famosos cortes. Dante había perdido por primera vez en dos días.</p><p>- ¡Agh! -gruñó el menor-.Ya iba dos días sin perder una pelea, no es justo- dijo derrotado mientras se sentaba en el suelo.</p><p>- No seas tan engreído -replicó Vergil imitando las acciones de su hermano -.Te recuerdo que con este punto vamos iguales.</p><p>-No creo que pueda dar más hoy -dijo Dante antes de dar un bostezo.</p><p>-Entonces lo dejaremos para después -dijo el hermano mayor calma -.Pero por lo menos deberíamos cazar la cena, así que levántate Dante -ordenó.</p><p>Vergil se levantó del lugar y partió en marcha a buscar su presa, Dante por su parte no quería levantarse, hasta se había echado boca arriba en una posición cómoda y cerró los ojos. No pasó ni cinco minutos hasta que sintió como un pedazo de demonio fue lanzado hacia su cara.</p><p>- ¡AAAAHHHH! - gritó Dante de la impresión para luego levantarse bruscamente hacia su agresor -¡Vergil, tú maldito hijo de-</p><p>El cazador de demonios no pudo terminar su frase porque fue golpeado en el estómago rápidamente con el mango de Yamato.</p><p>-No armes un escándalo -reclamó el mayor -Si gritas más fuerte vendrán más demonios y no quiero que interrumpan mi hora de comer.</p><p>Dante solo dio un pequeño resoplido, su hermano tenía razón y lo que menos quiere ahora es una horda de demonios, sobre todo ahora que está hambriento y sin energías.</p><p>-Por lo menos podrías despertarme de una forma más cariñosa -dijo el menor mientras armaba una pequeña fogata.</p><p>-Agradece que te traje algo para comer, además es tu culpa por no obedecerme- dijo Vergil con un tono engreído muy típico de él.</p><p>-Pero qué amable de tu parte, hermano mayor -expresó dante con un tono burlesco característico de él mientras trataba de cocinar ese bicho extraño que su hermano había cazado.</p><p>La comida en el infierno era de las cosas que Dante más aborrecía de ese lugar. Quizás se lo debió de haber pensado dos veces antes de acompañar a su hermano, pero estaba tan feliz (aunque no lo demostrara) de poder estar nuevamente con su hermano que actuó impulsivamente.</p><p>- Conseguí estas ramas cerca del río -dijo el gemelo mayor -.Me aseguré de limpiarlas bien, no las rompas o te quedarás sin comer -comentó con un aura amenazante mientras empezaba su labor.</p><p>El segundo hijo de Sparda solo resopló con pesadez y comenzó a imitar las acciones de su hermano. Hacer brochetas con carne de demonio es muy difícil, sobre todo porque la carne es tan gruesa y dura que las ramas se rompen enseguida. A Dante con tan solo pensar en volver a comer carne de ese tipo le revolvía el estómago, no era para nada su gusto pero no había nada más para sobrevivir.</p><p>- Vergil -llamó Dante- ¿no podríamos comer algo más que no sea demonio? -suplicó Dante asando la “comida” del día.</p><p>El hermano gemelo mayor solo lo miró de reojo mientras comía un duro pedazo de carne que a duras penas pudo masticar y tragar. La verdad de las cosas, a Vergil no le gustaba comer ese tipo de alimento (si es que se le puede llamar así) pero no había nada más por hacer, a menos que quisiera morirse de hambre.</p><p>- ¡Vergil! -llamó la atención el hermano menor sacando a su gemelo de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué es lo que te tiene en las nubes? No será alguna muchacha linda que dejaste atrás ¿o si? -inquirió Dante molestando a su hermano</p><p>- No seas idiota -respondió Vergil frunciendo el entrecejo- .Cierto, había olvidado que eras tú, perdona, no debí pedirte algo imposible -finalizó mientras seguía comiendo.</p><p>- ¿A quien llamas idiota? -replicó Dante con genuina molestia- Te recuerdo que fui yo que tuvo que detener tus estupideces antes que el mundo se destruyera-</p><p>Pasaron unos segundos y no se escuchó una respuesta por parte del contrario. Como siempre, el hermano mayor evitaba esos temas y por más que ambos quisieran hablar de ello, simplemente no eran capaz de abordarlo.</p><p>Al final solo se concentraron en comer, ambos masticaban y tragaban sin hacer mucho ruido, siempre alerta por si algún demonio se encontraba cerca y deban volver a pelear de nuevo. El silencio era lo que predominaba en el ambiente, para muchos una situación incómoda, para los hermanos un momento de paz y tranquilidad entre ellos.</p><p>Dante terminó de comer primero y decidido volteo a ver a su hermano, quería respuestas y no podía esperar más tiempo.</p><p>- Vergil -llamó- Creo que ya pasamos mucho tiempo en el infierno juntos -expresó- Pero hemos estado muchos años separados -recalcó- No sé muchas cosas de ti, a pesar de ser tu hermano gemelo.</p><p>Vergil solo lo observó en silencio, cerró los ojos un momento y terminando de tragar el último pedazo de carne se atrevió a hablar.</p><p>- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? -preguntó el mayor.</p><p>Dante estaba muy sorprendido, por lo general Vergil siempre evadía estos temas, pero parece ser que por fin está listo para abrir su corazón hacia el. El menor no pudo sino sonreír ante esta apertura del mayor.</p><p>- Pues -comenzó el cazademonios- De todas las cosas que quiero preguntarte quisiera saber sobre la madre de Nero -dijo con una mueca divertida- En verdad me sorprendí al saber que tengo un sobrino-</p><p>Vergil no hizo más que resoplar con pesadez y acomodó sus piernas en una posición más cómoda.</p><p>-No es la gran cosa -comenzó- Después de pasar un día entero visitando Fortuna para investigar sobre nuestro padre, se hizo de noche y como estaba hambriento llegué a parar a un bar -tomó aire y continuó- Solo al entrar una jovencita me llevó a una mesa y me ofreció una comida con bebida-</p><p>Dante prestaba atención a la historia de su hermano mientras éste nervioso encontraba las mejores palabras para narrar lo siguiente.</p><p>- Yo le expliqué que no tenía dinero pero no quiso escucharme y me incentivó a comer -Vergil intentó tomar aire y continuó pesadamente -Como tenía mucha hambre no me di cuenta de lo que contenía la bebida y…- paró de golpe.</p><p>- ¿Vergil? -preguntó el menor extrañado- ¿Te encuentras bien?</p><p>El mayor después de unos segundos solo asintió y relajando más a su hermano continuó su relato.</p><p>-Lo único que recuerdo es que amanecí en una cama desconocida, sin ropa y al lado estaba durmiendo la mesera que me atendió la noche anterior -el gemelo mayor se estaba poniendo nervioso - Estaba muy confundido que solo llegué a ponerme la ropa y salir lo más rápido que pude, no volví a ver a la mujer de nuevo y que yo sepa, no he tenido relaciones con otra mujer-</p><p>Dante solo se quedó en silencio unos momentos, pues claro, su hermano fue víctima de una borrachera o algún otro tipo de sustancia y después de una "noche loca", el resultado fue Nero.</p><p>- Entonces -comentó el gemelo menor- Me estás diciendo que Nero fue engendrado sin tu total consentimiento o conocimiento, ¿es eso?-</p><p>- Estás en lo correcto -afirmó el gemelo mayor- En ese momento no me pareció que podría haber algún tipo de repercusión, pero creo que fui ingenuo a descartar la posibilidad de "engendrar" a alguien-</p><p>- Bueno, al final todo salió bien -retomó Dante- De todos modos, Nero se las arregló para ser muy fuerte ahora- comentó orgulloso</p><p>En eso, Vergil lo miró con intensidad esperando a que Dante continuara hablando más de su hijo, pero no lo iba a admitir públicamente y menos pedirle a su hermano que le cuente sobre él.</p><p>Mientras tanto, el hermano menor solo observaba a su hermano mayor con una mueca divertida y se le ocurrió una idea.</p><p>- Hey, Vergil -llamó- Si quieres saber más sobre tu hijo puedes decírmelo, de todas formas el tío Dante lo ha cuidado bien por tí-</p><p>El otro simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada y Dante solo pudo reír a carcajadas.</p><p>- Bueno- comentó el menor recuperando la respiración -¿No quieres salir de aquí? A decir verdad hemos estado un tiempo considerable en este lugar, de paso podemos visitar a Nero y aprovechas en pasar tiempo con él-</p><p>- ¿Quien dijo que quería pasar tiempo con él? - reprochó Vergil.</p><p>-Mira -señaló Dante- Está bien querer mantener ese orgullo tuyo pero hasta un estúpido como yo se da cuenta que te mueres por tener tiempo de calidad "padre e hijo", ¿o acaso "papá Vergil" se sintió humillado por haber perdido contra él que no puede mirarlo a la cara?</p><p>Eso último hirió de gravedad el ego del mayor y con molestia no hizo más que levantarse, desenvainó a Yamato y abrió un portal.</p><p>- Apresúrate si no quieres que te deje, de todas formas dejé algo pendiente -dicho esto el menor con una larga carcajada se colgó de hombros con su hermano y juntos partieron hacia el mundo humano sin saber lo que les esperaba a partir de ahora.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Time after time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"El tiempo pasa muy rápido para poder pensar en cosas innecesarias", por lo menos ese era el razonamiento Nero. Desde hace un tiempo no sabía nada de Dante y Vergil, no es que lo intrigara o algo, pero era difícil no pensar en el hecho de saber que tenía a alguien a quien llamar "padre" y "tío".</p><p>Quizás no sea el ideal de familia que él tanto añoraba de pequeño, de todas formas tenía a Kyrie, Credo y sus padres que lo trataron como si fuera su propio hijo. Pero enterarse que tu propio padre te arrancó el brazo y enfrentarlo para evitar la destrucción de la tierra no es precisamente lo que él imaginaba como una "reunión familiar", además estaba V pero eso es tema aparte.</p><p>A pesar del pasar del tiempo, el joven cazademonios se preguntaba muchas veces si los volvería a ver. Muchas veces no puede evitar sentir melancolía, irónico de su parte porque apenas conoció sus raíces el mismo día que se despidieron de él, pero eso no quitaba el sentimiento y pesar de Nero. </p><p>Al final, como le dijo Kyrie una vez: "Al igual que tú, ellos seguro piensan en tí y te aseguro que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelvan a encontrarse". Ojalá fuera cierto, pero por mientras el hijo de Vergil debe encargarse de sus propios asuntos, como limpiar el garaje antes de que Kyrie llegue del supermercado, por ejemplo.</p><p>- Nico -llamó el cazador- ¿Vas a ayudarme con la limpieza o te quedarás flojeando todo el día?</p><p>- Ya voy -dijo la armera arrastrando las palabras- .No seas un llorón, no vaya a ser que tenga que cambiarte el pañal.</p><p>- Muy graciosa -respondió Nero con notable molestia- .No te olvides de organizar tus cosas en la camioneta, a Kyrie no le gusta ver partes de tus inventos en el suelo.</p><p>- Ni me lo menciones -comentó Nico acomodando sus artefactos- .Los mocosos casi se matan al jugar con uno de ellos.</p><p>- Lo recuerdo -dijo Nero mientras limpiaba el lugar- .Kyrie estuvo muy asustada, agradece que haya sido muy buena por dejar que te quedes con nosotros después de ese accidente. Sii por mí fuera te hubiera echado sin pena a la calle.</p><p>- Es cierto -dijo la morena mientras acomodaba las cajas dentro de su vehículo- .Ella no solo es buena, es un ángel -mencionó sonriendo-.En cambio, tu solo eres un demonio sin corazón -terminó mientras se recostaba en la entrada de la camioneta.</p><p>Nero simplemente le dirigió una mirada enojada y luego resopló, no tenía caso discutir con Nico ahora. En cualquier momento Kyrie podría llegar y si ese garaje no se encontraba limpio habrían consecuencias. </p><p>- Hey -llamó la chica -Sé que no tiene caso preguntar ahora -continuó- .Pero ¿como llevas lo de Dante y Vergil? No han aparecido en un tiempo ¿verdad?.</p><p>El chico solo negó con la cabeza- .No, la verdad no tengo idea de cuándo volverán o si planean hacerlo, pero no importa -terminó y continuó con sus labores de limpieza.</p><p>Nico solo lo observó y no habría que ser un genio para poder descifrar que ese punk extrañaba a ese par de "ancianos", sólo que al parecer le era difícil admitir tal sentimiento.</p><p>Cuando parecía que la joven iba a soltar otro comentario, escucharon como la puerta principal se abría y se escuchó una voz muy dulce acercándose a la parte trasera de la casa desde la entrada principal.</p><p>- Hola chicos -saludó Kyrie con las bolsas de la compra en ambas manos- .Veo que están terminando de limpiar -comentó con una sonrisa.</p><p>- Hola, Kyrie -saludó la morena- .Llegaste justo a tiempo, tu novio es un tirano y me obligó a hacer todo el trabajo pesado -dijo mientras recostaba su cuerpo en la chica y esta última solo soltaba una pequeña risita. </p><p>Nero solo pudo observar como Nico se restregaba en su novia, la armera le dedicaba miradas juguetonas mientras se apegaba más a la chica. El joven no aguantó más tales "tocamientos indebidos" hacia Kyrie.</p><p>- Nico, sueltala -expresó lo más calmado que pudo- .Tenemos que terminar de limpiar. </p><p>La mencionada hizo caso omiso y siguió pegada a la joven. A pesar de estar acostumbrada al comportamiento de Nico, a Kyrie aún le daba un poco de vergüenza ese tipo de contacto.</p><p>- Dije basta -dijo Nero enojado y separó a su pareja de su amiga- .¿Tienes que hacer esto cada vez que regresa? Es incómodo.</p><p>- Solo es una muestra de afecto -recalcó la chica- No es mi culpa que te pongas celoso, deberías tener más seguridad en ti mismo -se burló.</p><p>- ¡¿Quién está celoso?! -dijo con voz molesta el nieto de Sparda, el cual se encontraba a punto de tomar una de las piezas y lanzarla hacia ella.</p><p>- Pues quién más -remarcó la muchacha sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos- .Si no controlas ese carácter de mie- no pudo terminar porque le cayó un pedazo de plástico en la cabeza.</p><p>- ¡Te he dicho que no digas groserías frente a Kyrie! - soltó enojado.</p><p>- ¡Eso dolió, idiota! -dijo la armera mientras sobaba su cabeza y agarraba un pedazo de metal- ¡Me las vas a pagar hijo de- </p><p>- Chicos -interrumpió la melodiosa voz de Kyrie- .Voy a dejar las cosas en la cocina y a preparar el almuerzo -continuó con voz calmada- .Mientras tanto, ustedes terminen de arreglar el garaje ¿está bien? -terminó con una sonrisa.</p><p>Ambos jóvenes solo pudieron asentir un poco apenados, esa era la forma que Kyrie los regañaba. Cabe decir que el más avergonzado era Nero, se sentía mal cuando se comportaba de forma infantil frente a su novia.</p><p>- Perfecto -dijo finalmente antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse por dónde vino.</p><p>Una vez que la joven se retiró por completo, ambos sujetos dieron un largo suspiro y se observaron manteniendo un silencio incómodo que duró un instante.</p><p>- ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Nero preocupado -Ese golpe debió doler.</p><p>- No te hagas el caballero ahora -se burló Nico- .Estoy bien, debo admitir que me lo merezco un poco -dijo con una sonrisa típica de ella.</p><p>- Pues si, te lo merecías -comentó con una mueca graciosa el joven.</p><p>Ambos chicos solo rieron, al fin y al cabo era parte de su rutina diaria discutir y pelearse por este tipo de cosas. Sin duda habían formado un tipo extraño de "amistad".</p><p>- Bueno -comenzó el peliblanco- .Mejor terminamos de acomodar esto y vayamos a almorzar, me muero de hambre.</p><p>-Por lo menos algo en lo que nos ponemos de acuerdo -dijo la artesana de armas mientras se agarraba el estómago- .El que termine último se queda con el postre del otro -mientras decía esto empezó a limpiar y colocar sus herramientas en la camioneta.</p><p>- Trato hecho -comentó para después imitar a su amiga en su labor.</p><p>…</p><p>- Hey, Vergil -dijo el de gabardina roja- ¿Falta mucho para llegar? -se quejó mientras caminaba junto a su hermano.</p><p>- Solo falta un par de cuadras, no te quejes y camina -soltó con molestia el mayor.</p><p>- No puedo creer que Yamato no nos haya dejado en un lugar más cerca -siguió quejándose.</p><p>- Si no te callas te devuelvo al inframundo -amenazó el de gabardina azul mientras aceleraba su paso.</p><p>- Lo siento -dijo por último el menor igualando los pasos de su gemelo.</p><p>…</p><p>- Creo que gané -celebró Nico- Al final tus porquerías eran más que las mías.</p><p>- Lo que sea -refunfuñó Nero- .Puedes adelantarte, termino con este par de cajas y voy. </p><p>- Como quieras -comentó la chica mientras dejaba el garaje - Si no apresuras te dejaremos sin comida -avisó mientras se desvanecía de la mirada de Nero. </p><p>- Bueno -dijo- .Mejor termino de una vez antes que a la loca de Nico se le ocurra hacer algo extraño de nuevo -dicho y hecho, sostuvo una caja pesada llena de herramientas para acomodarlo en aquel estante. </p><p>Terminado de colocar la primera caja, continuó con la segunda caja hasta llegar con la tercera. Mientras sostenía la última caja escuchó un par de murmullos detrás de la puerta del garaje y antes de ponerse en defensa, esta se partió en dos. El impacto hizo que a Nero se le cayera la caja y desconcertado intentó observar al responsable entre el polvo, una vez que reconoció a los causantes una mueca de asombro apareció en su rostro.</p><p>- Ustedes… -dijo en voz baja- ¡¿Cómo rayos llegaron aquí?! -gritó mientras miraba atónito a Dante y Vergil.</p><p>- Hey, ¿cómo has estado Nero? -empezó a hablar el cazador de demonios- .No creerás lo que tuvimos que hacer para encontrar tu casa-continuó con una sonrisa.</p><p>El joven ojiazul no podía creerlo, después de un tiempo se habían dignado a venir cómo si nada hubiera pasado y encima le rompen la puerta del garaje. Al mismo tiempo que observaba a Dante, pasó la vista hacia su padre, el cual por algún motivo lo miraba con una expresión extraña, como si quisiera decir algo.</p><p>- ¡Nero! - se escuchó la voz de Kyrie preocupada mientras se acercaba a la escena- ¿¡Te encuentras bien?! -preguntó mientras se acercaba al chico.</p><p>-¡¿Que rayos pasó?! -gritó Nico mientras seguía a Kyrie -Te dejo cinco minutos solo y vuelves a causar problemas.</p><p>- Estoy bien, Kyrie -comentó el joven mientras calmaba a su novia -Sólo tenemos compañía.</p><p>Ambas mujeres confundidas empezaron a ver con claridad la escena y se sorprendieron al ver a los dos hombres frente a ellas. La joven armera pudo reconocer a ambos hermanos, mientras tanto Kyrie seguía un poco confundida por la presencia de aquellos sujetos.</p><p>Dante se mantenía en su lugar sonriente, típico de su personalidad. En cambio, Vergil se encontraba serio y su mirada estaba fija en Nero. En un instante hubo un silencio incómodo, el cual solo pudo ser roto por la morena.</p><p>- Dios mío - comentó sorprendida la joven - No puedo creer que hayan vuelto.</p><p>Vergil parecía un poco incómodo mientras el otro hermano miraba a la joven con cierta incertidumbre.</p><p>- Un momento -dijo pensativo Dante- .Yo te recuerdo, eres la amiga de Nero, la que me regaló el sombrero -continuó con voz alegre- .Nico ¿verdad?</p><p>- S-si… -tartamudeo un poco sonrojada- M-me alegra que lo haya conservado -terminó mientras intentaba guardar la compostura. Después de eso intentó mantener mirada con el sujeto de al lado pero algo le decía que era un tipo difícil, totalmente diferente a V.</p><p>Nico no era la única que sentía el ambiente un poco pesado gracias a Vergil, Nero no sabía qué decir exactamente ¿que si había esperado con este momento? Seguramente, pero no encontraba la forma de abordar la situación.</p><p>-Bueno -dijo el hermano menor notando la incomodidad de su hermano -Sólo queríamos venir a saludar, me alegro que te encuentres bien Nero y esperamos verte pronto por el local -mencionó mientras agarraba del brazo de su gemelo y pasó a retirarse.</p><p>- Esperen -habló Kyrie mientras se acercaba a los hermanos- ¿No quisieran quedarse a comer? Tenemos suficiente comida para todos -sugirió con una sonrisa amigable.</p><p>Nero y Nico la miraron sorprendidos, mientras Dante como Vergil se miraron entre sí. No habían comido algo decente en semanas, sin duda era una oferta muy tentativa.</p><p>- Me encantaría -contestó Dante emocionado - ¿Que dices, Vergil? -preguntó mirando a su hermano de reojo.</p><p>- Mmm -murmuró el mayor mirando a la joven- No sé si sea buena idea, eh..</p><p>- Kyrie - se adelantó la chica - Sería un honor que nos acompañe -continuó- Mientras más personas haya, la comida sabrá mejor -terminó con una voz cálida y gentil.</p><p>Vergil mostró una mirada un poco estupefacta, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que escuchaba unas palabras tan dulces desde la muerte de su madre. No falta decir que Dante quedó conmovido también por la joven.</p><p>- Bueno - habló Vergil - Si insiste de esa forma, sería de mala educación negarme -terminó retirando un poco el contacto visual con la joven.</p><p>- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, por favor, síganme -dijo Kyrie y se encaminó con ellos hacia dentro de la casa- Nero, Nico ¿que esperan? -avisó a los muchachos que estaban sin poder decir una palabra- La comida se va a enfriar si no vienen.</p><p>Tanto Nero como Nico se miraron sorprendidos por la acción de Kyrie y con paso apresurado se adentraron a los interiores de la vivienda.</p><p>- Sin duda alguna Kyrie es un ángel -mencionó Nico-.No sólo es la apariencia, también puede hacer milagros. </p><p>- Lo sé -dijo Nero- .Ella siempre encuentra la forma de hacer que las cosas mejoren -terminó con una sonrisa sincera y juntos obedecieron las palabras de la joven.</p><p>Sin duda alguna todo se pondría interesante a partir de ahora.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo, en el anterior no puse notas porque lo publiqué en apuro.</p><p>Quería comentar que este fanfic tratará de tocar un posible escenario después de los acontecimientos de DMC5, espero no caer mucho en el OOC ^^'</p><p>Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What it is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era un día muy soleado, se estaba acercando el verano y se podría apreciar como las personas salían cada vez más a pasear en familia. Los niños corrían, los adultos reían y los enamorados se daban muestra de cariño al compás del día. Sin duda alguna, era un buen tiempo para muchas personas, pero al mismo tiempo era un tanto pesado para otros.</p><p>Nero se sentía nervioso, tal vez no fue buena idea que sus "parientes" se sienten a comer con ellos. No es que no los quiera ver, sólo que no era una situación muy cómoda de experimentar. Tenía entendido que su padre era una persona difícil, al contrario de Dante que era mucho más alegre y despreocupado. Uno puede notar tal diferencia con sólo observarlos, ahora mismo se encuentran sentados en el sofá de su sala y Nero los observaba desde el comedor. Vergil estaba con las piernas cruzadas en una postura recta, Dante estaba recostado a un lado con las piernas abiertas. Eran muy distintos a pesar de ser gemelos, algo irónico y cliché pero que no termina de ser curioso..</p><p>- Nero -llamó Kyrie- ¿Podrías poner la mesa por favor? Nico y yo nos encargaremos de servir los platos -indicó.</p><p>- ¿Eh? - balbuceo confundido Nero saliendo de sus pensamientos- .Claro, con gusto -dijo con prisa.</p><p>- Nero -repitió la chica acercándose a su novio- ¿Te encuentras bien? Quizás no fue buena idea invitarlos a comer después de todo... -comentó con voz preocupada mientras llevaba ambas manos a su pecho.</p><p>- No -dijo abruptamente- .D-digo -empezó avergonzado -No te preocupes por eso, sólo estoy un poco nervioso, eso es todo.</p><p>- Entiendo -dijo- .Todo saldrá bien, recuerda que estamos aquí para apoyarte -mencionó con voz calmada mientras tomaba ambas manos del joven.</p><p>- Lo sé -afirmó Nero con voz suave observando a su amada- .Gracias.</p><p>Ambos jóvenes se miraban con dulzura, con las manos entrelazadas y los rostros cerca empezaban a acercarse cada vez más. Antes de sellar el contacto una voz interrumpió el acto.</p><p>- Disculpa -se escuchó- .Quería preguntarles dónde se encontraba el baño.</p><p>Ambos enamorados voltearon y se encontraron con Vergil. En ese momento tanto Nero como Kyrie se separaron rápidamente.</p><p>- Creo que voy a ayudar a Nico a servir la comida -improvisó la muchacha sonrojada mirando a ambos hombres- .Con su permiso -dijo observando al padre de su novio y se dirigió a la cocina.</p><p>El rostro de Nero mostraba un pequeño matiz de molestia y asombro. Vergil en cambio se veía con rostro apacible y desinteresado sobre los asuntos amorosos de su hijo. Ambos ojos azules se observaban y durante unos segundos hubo un silencio incómodo que fue interrumpido por la voz de Nero.</p><p>- El baño está al final del pasillo -mencionó- .Es la puerta a la mano derecha -terminó de decir mientras desviaba la mirada de su padre.</p><p>El mayor sólo asintió lentamente y desapareció por el pasillo, el joven cazademonios dio un largo suspiro tratando de calmarse un poco. De fondo se podía escuchar las risas de Dante desde el sofá.</p><p>- Maldito viejo -dijo para sí el peliblanco- .Será mejor acabar con esto de una vez.</p><p>…</p><p>La mesa tenía una repartición interesante, Dante y Vergil se sentaron uno al lado del otro, mientras la pareja de enamorados estaba frente a ellos y en uno de los lados se encontraba Nico. Vergil de vez en cuando observaba a Nero y este trataba de no cruzar miradas con su progenitor. La comida sabía realmente deliciosa, los dos hermanos empezaron a comer una vez estaba servido, esto era mucho mejor que lo que comían en el infierno. Lástima que el ambiente se sentía muy pesado para poder disfrutarlo al máximo. Al ver tal situación, fue el legendario cazademonios el encargado de romper el hielo.</p><p> - Entonces -comenzó- .Kyrie ¿cierto? -dirigió la mirada hacia la chica y esta asintió un poco sonrojada- .Hace mucho que no pasaba por Fortuna, dime, ¿cómo van las cosas por aquí?</p><p>- Muchas gracias por preguntar, señor Dante -contestó con una sonrisa.</p><p>- Solo Dante está bien -corrigió el peliblanco imitando la acción de la muchacha.</p><p>De pronto un gran sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Kyrie y como era de esperarse Nero mostraba un aura de molestia. </p><p>- Muchas gracias por preguntar, Dante -respondió con el mismo sonrojo- .Por el momento todo ha ido bien, aún seguimos lidiando con lo que pasó hace algunos años pero cada vez vamos mejorando.</p><p>- Me alegro -dijo el ojiazul- Aún así lamento que las cosas hayan escalado a tal magnitud, es una pena lo que le pasó al pueblo.</p><p>- No debe preocuparse -siguió la chica- .Usted fue una gran ayuda para nosotros, nunca pude agradecerle lo de esa vez.</p><p>- No hay de que, siempre es un placer ayudar -terminó diciendo guiñando el ojo a la joven, por su parte Nero solo bufó y tomó la mano desocupada de Kyrie, el mayor solo pudo observar todo con diversión mientras se escuchaba una risotada de parte de Nico y un resoplido por parte de Vergil.</p><p>- Por cierto -continuó el de gabardina roja- escuché por parte de Trish que ustedes manejan un orfanato, menudo trabajo debe ser cuidar de unos niños.</p><p>- Espera -reaccionó Nero antes de que su novia dijese algo- ¿cómo sabes del orfanato? La última vez que nos vimos fue cuando pasó lo de Sanctus.</p><p>Y era verdad, ambos cazademonios no volvieron a tener comunicación desde ese día. Unas semanas después del fatal suceso solo recibió una caja con el logo de Devil May Cry, pero luego de eso nada hasta el accidente de Redgrave. En ocasiones escuchaba por el pueblo las hazañas del mayor pero ninguna señal de él. Aunque hay que decir que Nero tampoco se esforzó en buscarlo, tenía cosas por hacer en su pueblo.</p><p>- Sanctus… -murmuró Vergil como si estuviera en un trance.</p><p>Él conocía a ese hombre, fue el que le dio acceso a la biblioteca de Fortuna muchos años atrás. Vergil se preguntaba qué cambió mientras estaba en su forma de Nelo Angelo ¿Que había pasado en este lugar?</p><p> - ¿Vergil? -preguntó un poco preocupado Dante- Ey, ¿todo bien?.</p><p>- Estoy bien -dijo seco y tratando de mantener la compostura- Hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre.</p><p>- ¿Lo conocías? -esta vez preguntó Nero.</p><p>- No realmente -respondió- .En uno de los tantos viajes que hice, llegué a Fortuna, fue él el que me mostró libros y documentos sobre el poder oculto de Sparda.</p><p>- Eso no lo sabía -mencionó asombrado el hermano menor- .En serio, cada vez que hablamos me entero de diferentes cosas ¿que otras cosas me faltan descubrir, hermano? -dijo con sorna mientras Vergil lo fulminaba con la mirada.</p><p>- ¿Cuanto tiempo se quedó en Fortuna? -preguntó Kyrie al sentir como su novio no se atrevía a preguntar por ello.</p><p>- Sólo un par de días, no fue mucho tiempo.</p><p>- ¿Y no volviste? -preguntó Nero observando fijamente a los ojos azules contrarios.</p><p>- No -respondió a secas- .Después de eso pasaron algunas cosas.. -no pudo continuar.</p><p>Dante observaba a su hermano con una mirada ¿triste? Como si tuviera un grado enorme de melancolía ¿Que habrá pasado entre los dos hermanos? ¿Que estarán ocultando? Nero ahora tenía más preguntas que antes y debía de hacer algo al respecto.</p><p>Aún con la mano sujeta a Kyrie intentó procesar todos sus pensamientos, tenía preguntas, maldición, claro que las tenía, pero cómo abordarlas era el problema.</p><p>- En fin -habló Nico- .Veo que el ambiente se ha vuelto un poco pesado, mejor cambiemos de tema o a Vergil le saldrán más arrugas.</p><p>Todos soltaron una pequeña carcajada, mientras Vergil miraba con mala cara a la morena. Ganas no le faltaba de poner a esa chica en su lugar pero prefirió no molestarse más y sólo murmuró para si mismo: "Que chica más irrespetuosa."</p><p>-Me parece bien -dijo Dante- .Preguntaste sobre cómo sé lo del orfanato ¿verdad? -inquirió- .Bueno, le pedí a Trish que si pasaba por Fortuna te echara un ojo -terminó mientras se metía un pedazo de carne a la boca, que delicioso estaba.</p><p>- No soy un niño, Dante -reprochó Nero.</p><p>- Ahora no, pero antes eras todo un pequeño -recordó- .Pero quién lo diría, maduraste mucho estos años, hiciste un gran trabajo Nero -elogió entre sonrisas.</p><p>- E-eso es o-obvio -responde sonrojado- .Ahora tengo responsabilidades que atender, ya soy un adulto.</p><p>- Bueno, no podía esperar menos de tí -dijo mientras seguía molestando al chico.</p><p>- Con respecto al orfanato -aportó Kyrie- .Es verdad que Nero y yo lo manejamos, es un edificio que reconstruimos en el centro de la ciudad y un par de veces a la semana vamos a ver como van las cosas.</p><p>- Así es -continuó Nero- .Todos los niños perdieron a sus padres en el accidente y tratamos en lo posible de estar con ellos -dio un sorbo de jugo y continuó- .Con el trabajo de la reconstrucción y el negocio fue difícil al principio, además la gente aún seguía con el trauma de lo ocurrido.</p><p>- Pero al final logramos manejarlo -dijo Kyrie mientras apretaba la mano de su enamorado.</p><p>- Sin duda alguna es una historia muy interesante -dijo Dante- .Los felicito a ambos por su ardua labor por el pueblo.</p><p>-Ejem -tosió Nico- .No se olviden de mí, ya van casi dos años desde que vine a esta casa, esos niños me van a sacar canas algún día -terminó antes de seguir comiendo.</p><p>Como siempre los comentarios de Nico saca una que otra carcajada en las personas, el ambiente en el comedor parecía mejorar.</p><p>- He visto algunas espadas de madera en la sala -habló Vergil- ¿son de esos niños? -preguntó observando a la pareja.</p><p>- Si -respondió Nero- .De vez en cuando vienen dos o tres de visita, son los mayores del orfanato y entrenan conmigo.</p><p>- Cómo vivimos a las afueras de la ciudad es más fácil que entrenen -continuó la joven-.De esa manera tendrán tranquilidad y nadie que los moleste.</p><p>- Eh -exclamó Dante- .Me gusta la idea que los entrenes, solo ten cuidado de no exponerlos mucho al peligro.</p><p>- Lo sé -comentó en joven cazademonios- Trato de tener cuidado, pero debo admitir que los estoy entrenando bien -dijo con orgullo.</p><p>- Me imagino -comentó en mayor- Será una buena práctica cuando te toque tener los tuyos.</p><p>Ambos involucrados se sonrojaron al límite, con las risotadas de Nico de fondo y Vergil con el rostro desencajado, Dante supo que había tocado un tema sensible. Nadie dijo nada hasta que Nero tosió de forma exagerada.</p><p>- Bueno -intentó Nero cambiar de tema -así son la cosas, nada nuevo.</p><p>Después de eso pasaron a hablar de cosas irrelevantes, sobre cómo iba el negocio o las nuevas armas de Nico. El único problema que se veía era la tensión entre Nero y Vergil, que el simple hecho de intercambiar un par de palabras ya era bastante.</p><p>- Ah -suspiró Dante -Hace años que no comía algo tan delicioso ¿no es cierto, Vergil?</p><p>- Sí -afirmó el hermano -Fue una comida muy exquisita, muchas gracias.</p><p>- Gracias, Kyrie -secundó el menor.</p><p>Y era verdad, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comieron algo así?. Fácilmente desde la muerte de su madre, a parte de deliciosa se notaba que estaba hecha con un cariño especial. Curioso es que esa jovencita de alguna manera le recuerda a su madre.</p><p>- No hay de qué -sonrió la mencionada- .Están invitados cuando quieran, nuestra casa es su casa -dicho eso empezó a recoger los platos con la ayuda de Nero y Nico.</p><p>- Y pensar que no querías volver en un principio -susurró Dante a su hermano- .Nada mal ¿no?</p><p>- Hmp -resopló Vergil -Por esta vez te doy la razón, pero no te acostumbres. </p><p>- Como extrañaba eso de tí, hermano -mencionó mientras seguía burlándose de su gemelo.</p><p>- En fin -comentó Dante dentro de un rato - .Creo que deberíamos irnos, quiero volver a la agencia, espero que Lady y Trish la hayan cuidado bien.</p><p>- ¿Quienes? -preguntó el de gabardina azul.</p><p>- Ya las conocerás -solo dijo eso y llamó a Nero para avisar que se retirarían.</p><p>- ¿Ya se van? -Nero no podía evitar sentir tristeza al respecto.</p><p>- Lo siento, chico -intentó apaciguar la situación Dante- .Es necesario que volvamos a la agencia, pero podemos venir de visita, si así lo quieres.</p><p>- Claro.. -dijo - .Pero no te descuides, en cualquier momento puedo caer ahí y robarte los clientes. Recuerda que me debes pagar la puerta que rompieron.</p><p>- Mocoso insensato -dijo el cazademonios y despeinó los cabellos de su sobrino.</p><p>Vergil estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Kyrie.</p><p>- Antes de que se vayan quisiera que se llevaran esto -dijo mientras les entregaba unos pequeños botes de cristal, cada uno con un lazo rojo y otro azul- Son helados artesanales de fresa, los terminé esta mañana, espero que les guste.</p><p>-¡Wow! -dijo estupefacto Dante -¡Muchísimas gracias! -su voz no cabía de la emoción en ese momento, hasta sus ojos brillaban ante semejante postre.</p><p>- Gracias… -el mayor lo recibió sorprendido- Es usted una persona muy atenta -terminó de decir con sinceridad.</p><p>- Encantada -comentó la chica -Son bienvenidos cuando deseen, espero verlos pronto -terminó con una sonrisa pero mirando fijamente a Vergil con ojos esperanzadores.</p><p>- ¡¿Ya se van?! -gritó la armera- .Ni modo, regresen pronto y no causen problemas, también llamen de vez en cuando, que Nero se sintió so- no pudo terminar porque Nero la calló de inmediato con una pisada en el pie.</p><p>- No digas nada innecesario -dijo Nero rojo como un tomate -.Con decir que llamaran basta y sobra. </p><p>La joven solo le sacó la lengua mientras trataba su maltratado pie, mientras que los adultos se iban retirando por la puerta principal.</p><p>- Adiós -se despidió el hermano menor mientras su hermano solo observaba a Nero.</p><p>- Nos veremos pronto, hijo -susurró mientras caminaba fuera de la casa y paso seguido cerró la puerta.</p><p>Ahora debían llegar a Redgrave, lo más sencillo era abrir un portal con Yamato, no los dejaría en el lugar exacto, pero sí estarían cerca. Los dos hermanos listos para atravesar el portal, escucharon como una voz lo llamaba.</p><p>- ¡Esperen! -se escuchó a Nero corriendo hacia ellos - Olvidaste esto, padre.</p><p>Vergil observó lo que su hijo llevaba en su mano, era el libro de poesía que le había dejado antes de ir al inframundo con su hermano. Lo había olvidado por completo.</p><p>- Dijiste que lo guardara por tí -habló- .Te lo regreso.</p><p>- Nero.. -dijo sorprendido- .Gracias.</p><p>Sin nada más que decir el joven se volvió a despedir de ambos adultos antes de ingresar a su casa. Dante notó el cambio de comportamiento de su gemelo, pero no dijo nada, aún no era el momento.</p><p>- ¿Vamos? -preguntó el menor.</p><p>- Vamos -respondió el mayor y juntos entraron al portal de camino a Devil May Cry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No tengo mucho que decir, espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Holding up for a Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Como era de esperarse, Yamato los dejó a las afueras de la ciudad. La agencia estaba en el centro, por lo que debían caminar un trecho largo para poder llegar a su destino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bueno -habló Dante- .No nos queda de otra más que caminar, sígueme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El gemelo menor empezó su caminata mientras Vergil lo seguía silenciosamente. Era molesto andar en medio del calor de verano, sobre todo con esas ropas pesadas que ambos traían. Dante se detuvo después de unos diez minutos y se desprendió de su gabardina. Mientras lo hacía, observó como su hermano estaba empapado en sudor y con una expresión muy seria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vergil -dijo- ¿No tienes calor? Deberías quitarte esa gabardina, estás sudando demasiado -indicó Dante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Si sabes la respuesta no preguntes -respondió amargo- .Espera, olvidaba que eras tonto - se burló mientras acomodaba el cabello hacia atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Si yo soy tonto, tu eres un idiota -arremetió y amarró su gabardina a la cintura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Callate y camina -dijo Vergil harto de las tonterías de su hermano- ¿O se te fundió el cerebro?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Como te gusta molestarme, hermano mayor -dijo molesto Dante, pero al instante se calmó y suspiró - ¿Sabes qué? Olvidalo, sigamos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil solo lo seguía por detrás a una distancia muy prudente, como si de alguna u otra manera evitara algún tipo de contacto con Dante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- "Ese idiota" -pensaba Dante mientras caminaba - "Me preocupo por él y esto es lo que recibo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto, Vergil se quedó observando la espalda de su hermano mientras lo seguía con cierta extrañeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-"Es curioso" -pensó- "Siento que esto ya lo he vivido antes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- ¡Vamos, Vergil! -rogó el pequeño- Salgamos a jugar, ¿si?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Por última vez, Dante -habló el mayor desde el sofá- .No quiero jugar hoy, quiero terminar de leer mi libro. Pero no puedo hacerlo mientras estés molestando. -paso seguido cerró el libro y partió con dirección a su alcoba compartida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- ¡Pero ayer dijiste lo mismo! -reprochó el pequeño Dante desde la sala- ¡Nunca tienes tiempo para mí! ¡Siempre estás con tus tontos libros! -terminó con un puchero lastimero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil sabía que en cualquier momento Dante entraría en llanto y si eso pasaba, podrían tener problemas con su madre. No tenía remedio, por lo que dejó su libro en su mesa de noche y se dirigió hacía su hermano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Está bien -dijo- .Supongo que puedo perder el tiempo contigo de vez en cuando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- ¿Eh? -preguntó secándose las pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos -¡¿En serio?! ¡Viva! ¡Vergil va a jugar conmigo! - el infante estaba tan feliz que abrazó a su hermano en medio de su euforia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Espera, quítate, ¡No te acerques! -gritó el mayor  mientras trataba de zafarse de su hermano menor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El gemelo menor soltó una risa adorable y agarró la mano de su hermano mientras corrían hacía el jardín. Dante sonriente como el sol y Vergil por detrás siguiéndolo como la brisa de un buen día de verano contagiado por la risa de su hermano.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- Vergil -llamó Dante y se detuvo - .Ey, Vergil -se acercó más a su hermano quedando frente a frente -¿Vergil?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El mencionado solo dio un pequeño respingo, como si lo hubieran despertado de un sueño. Vergil observó como Dante lo miraba con ojos preocupados y después de un par de segundos pudo recuperarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Estás muy cerca, alejate -advirtió- ¿Por qué nos detuvimos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mira a tu alrededor -pidió el cazademonios y el gemelo lo entendió al instante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pesar de haber pasado un buen tiempo desde el incidente del árbol demoníaco, se podía observar como aún la ciudad seguía recuperándose. Casas y edificios destrozados, bomberos y policías retirando cuerpos en pleno atardecer. Como niños y adultos se refugiaban en lo que quedaba de sus hogares, algunos sin tanta suerte solo vagaban por las calles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil solo observaba en silencio todo el desastre ocasionado, que él ocasionó. Dante solo mostró una mirada triste, jamás pensó que volvería a ver tal escenario, no después de lo que pasó hace 20 años. Ambos estaban más que preocupados por la situación, a su manera claro está.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- La agencia está a unas cuadras -mencionó el menor- .Debemos cruzar por este lugar si queremos llegar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sí… -dijo el mayor mientras retomaba el paso e iba observando lo que pasaba frente a ellos- "Algo no encaja" -pensaba- "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos fuimos, se supone que todo debería estar bien ahora" -en eso se percató de algo inquietante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las personas de la ciudad observaban a los hermanos como si fuesen algún tipo criatura extraña, hasta podría decirse que se observaba cierta incertidumbre sus ojos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Es Dante", "Escuché que es el hijo de Sparda", "¿Quien? ¿El de la leyenda?", "¿Quién lo acompaña?", "Imposible". Esas eran sólo algunas cosas apenas se escuchaban, eran susurros que apenas eran audibles pero eran lo suficientemente alto para que los gemelos lo oyeran. Dante solo continuó su camino mientras su hermano lo seguía con un rostro confuso. ¿Que estaba pasando?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luego de pasar por la calle llena de gente, se podía observar al local en la otra esquina. Por fin habían llegado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ya era hora -mencionó el cazador- .Pensé que nunca llegaríamos, espero que todo se haya mantenido en orden ahí dentro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Conociéndote no lo creo -comentó Vergil- .Bueno, vamos de una vez que ya va a anochecer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Si, si, lo que tu digas, gruñón. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Si yo soy gruñón, tu eres un payaso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Puedo ser un payaso pero tu eres el circo entero -contraatacó el menor</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eres insoportable -escupió el mayor</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Y tu un inmaduro -dijo en cazademonios mirándolo desafiante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras los dos hermanos discutían, se acercó la noche. Ambos sabían que era el momento dónde salían a relucir los demonios, debían darse prisa o se armará un espectáculo desastroso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No tiene caso discutir contigo -Dante estaba cansado, solo quería llegar a casa- .Tienes suerte de permitir que te quedes en mi casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que honor -Vergil también estaba harto- Mejor caminemos y- no pudo terminar, un grito seguido de un llanto fue lo que se escuchó a la cercanía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- ¡Por favor que alguien me ayude! - exclamaba una niña en su desespero - ¡Por favor, se los ruego! -las personas la ignoraban e iban a ocultarse en sus respectivos refugios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pero que… -antes de que el mayor terminara su frase, el menor fue a toda prisa en dirección a esa voz. Sin perder el tiempo lo siguió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La pequeña estaba siendo perseguida por un par de demonios, ella corría con todas su fuerzas. Con lágrimas en los ojos y la garganta desgarrada poco a poco iba perdiendo las fuerzas, tal vez ese día no lo lograría.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con la poca resistencia que le quedaba pudo divisar a un señor corriendo en su auxilio, seguido de otra persona parecida a él. Antes de caer por el cansancio pudo observar como el de gabardina roja se lanzó hacía los demonios mientras que su acompañante la sujetaba firmemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con un par de espadazos y tiros de pistola Dante pudo fácilmente derrotarlos. Se giró en dirección a la la infante y su hermano, al parecer no estaba herida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ey, pequeña -llamaba Dante- Por favor, no cierres los ojos -sujetó ambas manos de la niña, dándole valor para hablar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quién… -estaba confundida, apenas volvió a abrir los ojos observó una mirada azul con un cabello plateado como la luna de ésta noche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Me alegro que aún sigas consciente - dijo con voz suave- ¿Tienes un lugar a dónde ir? ¿Familia?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mi abuela… -hizo un esfuerzo - vivimos cerca de la plaza principal...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Perfecto -comentó con una sonrisa -Te llevaremos hasta ahí, puedes descansar en el camino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La niña solo asintió y se dispuso a descansar en los brazos de Vergil. Este solo la sostuvo con más delicadeza, se levantó del suelo dispuesto a seguir las indicaciones de su hermano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante señaló el camino a seguir, solo era un par de calles de desvío a su casa. Mientras transitaban se encontraban con uno que otro demonio, no es raro encontrarse con ellos pero para el gusto de Dante, habían muchos más de lo habitual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finalmente pudieron llegar, la plaza aún conservaba uno que otro edificio en buen estado. Como se suponía, no habían personas afuera, hasta se notaba cierto aire de penumbra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dante -habló el de gabardina azul- .Olvidaste preguntarle su nombre -si lo supieran, sería más fácil encontrar a su abuela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mierda -mencionó dándose cuenta de su error, pero no duraría mucho.Una persona llegó con prisa a su posición, era una señora mayor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con lágrimas que recorrían sus cansados ojos, observó a su nieta en brazos de aquellos hombres desconocidos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- ¡Violet! -exclamaba- ¡Mi querida Violet! -Vergil entregó a la niña a los brazos de lo que parecía ser la abuela de la pequeña.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Me alegro que estes bien -dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro - .Muchísimas gracias, no sé qué hubiera hecho si no aparecía - continuó mientras se dirigía hacia los dos adultos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No hay de qué, señora -Dante intentó calmarla -Todo está bien ahora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Gracias … -se dirigió a Vergil - .A usted también, por cargar con mi nieta y mantenerla a salvo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Si… - no dijo nada más.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ella es lo único que me queda, después de la muerte de mi hija y su esposo hace unos meses -decía con melancolía-.Esos demonios nos quitaron todo lo que importaba para mi y Violet. Desde ese día aparecen más demonios que antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los gemelos no tenían nada que comentar al respecto, simplemente no podían, sobre todo Vergil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Creo que es hora de irnos -mencionó rápidamente Dante - .Fue un gusto ayudar, señora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Yo debería tener ese gusto -mencionó enternecida - ¿Podría saber su nombre antes de marcharse?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- ¡Claro! Mi nombre es Dante y éste -dijo mientras acercaba a su acompañante en un abrazo - .Es mi hermano gemelo, Vergil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El mayor sonrojado se separó lo más que se puede de su hermano, era muy vergonzoso comportarse de esa manera en frente de otros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Dante, Vergil -murmuraba- .Muchas gracias, cuidense mucho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Igualmente -con eso dicho por el menor, ambos se dirigieron a la agencia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Una vez a las afueras de la casa, Dante rogaba porque estuviera sin seguro. Para su suerte así era y pudieron entrar sin problemas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Como extrañaba mi casa - el cazademonios con los brazos abiertos admiraba el interior de esta, todo estaba igual que antes. El problema era la falta de luz pero eso lo resolverían mañana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Así que vives aquí -comentó el mayor - .Y al mismo tiempo funciona como una oficina, interesante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pero ya lo habías visto antes, bueno -lo pensó mejor- .En realidad fue V, pero es lo mismo ¿no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- No, me es difícil recordar muy bien los sucesos, pero recuerdo a la perfección las emociones que se me transmitían -observó de pronto la foto de su madre en el escritorio y quitó la mirada rápidamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Entiendo… -pudo leer la mente de su hermano al instante - .En fin, vamos a dormir. Sígueme -dijo mientras subía las escaleras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En la segunda planta se encontraba un pequeño pasillo, seguida de un baño y un par de habitaciones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mi habitación es la que está al final del pasillo, hay una libre al lado - indicó - .Puedes usarla si gustas, a menos que quieras dormir conmigo. Como en los viejos tiempos -terminó con una sonrisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Vergil se le pusieron las orejas rojas y con rostro de disgusto se encerró en la habitación sin usar. Por fuera se escuchaba la risa del menor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Buenas noches, Vergil -se despidió e ingresó a su recámara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil soltó un largo suspiro, se despojó de sus ropajes y se dispuso a descansar con la esperanza que alguien velara su sueño. Esperando que sea un sueño que no lo dejara despertar en un buen tiempo.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola! Aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Perfect Strangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era un lugar totalmente oscuro, no se divisaba nada, ni sabía en dónde se encontraba. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, no podía mover ni las manos, como si estuviera paralizado. De pronto una luz empezó a acercarse, era tenue pero cada vez se hacía más grande y terminó por llevarlo a alguna parte. No, él conocía ese lugar, era su casa. Mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de ella. </p><p>En ese momento sintió de nuevo las articulaciones y pudo moverse lentamente, pero notó algo raro, era más pequeño. Además del tamaño, su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre y en una de sus manos empuñaba a Yamato. Quiso correr hacia la casa incendiada, pero algo lo detuvo.</p><p>- Dante... -murmuró con voz ronca. </p><p>Su pequeño hermano corría lejos de la casa solo con la espada en su mano, iba en dirección contraria a la suya. Quería alcanzarlo pero…</p><p>Desapareció, se hizo polvo y se esfumó siguiendo las llamas que acompañaban su hogar.</p><p>- Parece que te dejaron atrás -escuchó una voz y todo volvió a ponerse negro.</p><p>Volvió al mismo lugar de antes, pero esta vez podía observarse. No notaba nada raro, hasta que observó su ropa, era la misma que traía en ese encuentro con Dante hace varios años atrás. </p><p>- Vergil… -era una voz débil- .Nunca podrás tener el poder de padre -arrastraba las palabras con pesadez, cada vez era más audible - .No te lo mereces -susurró detrás suyo.</p><p>No necesitaba voltearse para saber de quien se trataba, no tenía la valentía para hacerlo, no cuando es imposible tener la razón. Cerró los ojos y cuándo volvió a abrirlos, cambió. </p><p>Jamás pensó en volver a encontrarse de esa forma, observó sus grandes manos y tocó su dura armadura. No había duda alguna, era eso.</p><p>Volvió a tener esa misma sensación, ese sentimiento de melancolía y tristeza que le causaron tormentos por muchos años. Con desesperación en el cuerpo se tiró de rodillas al suelo, con ambas manos en la cabeza rogaba que se callaran esas voces horribles que no lo dejaban pensar con claridad, o lo que quedaba de ella. </p><p>De pronto sintió como pequeñas cosas se estampaban contra su cuerpo, alzó la mirada y nuevamente era su hermano. Las balas rebotaban de su cuerpo sin parar, pero no sentía nada, no podía, no quería.</p><p>- Y pensar que te creías dueño del mundo cuando no eres ni dueño de ti mismo -no quería escuchar eso, no de él- .Esperaba más de tí- esperó a la siguiente bala cabizbajo pero nunca llegó.</p><p>Volvió a pasar, ahora era más grande que antes, tenía raíces creciendo por su cuerpo. Ya no tenía ese dolor de cabeza, en vez de eso sentía rabia recorrer todo su cuerpo. Antes de dar un solo paso y salir de su trono, volvió a aparecer.</p><p>- Lo más preciado que nos dejó madre al parecer no fue suficiente para tí -reprochó el menor- ¿Tanto la odias para dejar de ser humano?</p><p>Se equivocaba, eso no era verdad. No sería capaz de odiarla aunque quisiera, no quería, no podía.</p><p>- ¿Será que también me odias, hermano?-</p><p>No lo odiaba.</p><p>- ¿O será que te odias a ti mismo?-</p><p>Odiarse a sí mismo… Siempre lo ha hecho, desde ese día su vida estuvo llena de arrepentimiento. Por eso necesitaba más poder, no quería ser débil, no quería volver a derrumbarse por perder a un ser querido.</p><p>- Pero sigues sin obtener ese ansiado poder, será que…- con eso último se esfumó y todo volvió a oscurecer.</p><p>Nuevamente volvió a su estado original, solo que ahora estaba en su antigua casa, estaba destrozada por el gran incendio y parecía estar mucho tiempo abandonada.</p><p>- Parece que no te has deshecho de mí por completo -comentó una voz calmada y suave.</p><p>Vergil volteó y se encontró con su parte "humana", era "V".</p><p>- Tú…- lo señalaba con recelo- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que ya no debes existir.</p><p>- Te equivocas -mencionó rápidamente mientras lo observaba con intensidad- Tu parte demoníaca es la que llevas contigo, a pesar de que me haya unido a tí, creo que aún no soy bienvenido a formar parte de tu ser.</p><p>- ¿A qué te refieres? -¿No era parte de él? Es ridículo.</p><p>- Tu parte humana seguirá divagando en tus pensamientos hasta que la aceptes completamente - alzó su bastón en dirección al pecho de Vergil- .Por mientras, seguiré en tu cabeza como un tormento más, el último que deberás afrontar.</p><p>- Un tormento… -susurró- .Es una tontería, no necesito de algo así. Estoy bien, no creo que me causes problemas.</p><p>- ¿Estás seguro? -inquirió- .Recuerda que yo soy tú, conozco hasta el último detalle de tus miedos e inseguridades, si no lo resuelves pronto algo horrible puede pasarte.</p><p>- No tengo tiempo para esto- estaba cansado de escucharlo - .Esto solo es un mal sueño, en cualquier momento despertaré y todo volverá a ser como antes.</p><p>V solo alejó su bastón y dio un resoplido cansado, no valía la pena discutir con su ente completo, no ahora. </p><p>- Bien -dijo- .Pero si crees que lo que haces está bien, estás equivocado. Todo acto tiene su consecuencia y tú aún debes pagar por todos los pecados cometidos.</p><p>Después de eso poco a poco la casa se volvió cenizas y ambos personajes iban desapareciendo al paso.</p><p>- Vergil -lo llamó y el mencionado lo miró de vuelta - ¿Crees que puedes ser feliz? ¿Te lo mereces? -sin tiempo de dejar contestar al otro todo desapareció, acabando así con este sueño.</p><p>Vergil abrió los ojos abruptamente, era de mañana. Observó a su alrededor, fue una pesadilla. El sol salía de una pequeña ventana, parecía ser otro día de verano, cuándo quiso levantarse su puerta se abrió abruptamente.</p><p>- Buenos días… -la voz energética de Dante perdió fuerza una vez entró a la habitación.</p><p>- ¿Es que no sabes tocar? Que maleducado eres - iba a decirle un par de cosas más pero su hermano menor puso una cara triste ¿que había pasado?</p><p>- Vergil… -se acercó hasta quedarse frente a frente, posó una mano sobre su mejilla- .Estás llorando. </p><p>- ¿Qué? -imitó la acción de su hermano y lo confirmó, estaba llorando ¿por qué? ¿era el sueño o …?- .No es nada -se limpió lo mejor que pudo- .Alejate, no sé cuántas veces debo decirte que es vergonzoso que me toques.</p><p>Dante no dijo nada, se alejó un poco con la mirada interrogante. Su hermano mayor no quería decirle que le pasaba, amanecía llorando y eso no lo iba a dejar tranquilo. Conociendo a Vergil lo mejor era dejar el tema ahí y esperar otro momento para hablar de ello.</p><p>- Bueno -el gemelo menor se dirigió hacía fuera de la habitación- .Será mejor que tomemos una ducha, ve primero si gustas.</p><p>- Gracias -Vergil estaba a punto de levantarse cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante, estaba en ropa interior.</p><p>- ¿Qué sucede? -Dante se acercó mientras que el mayor estaba sujetando fuertemente su sábana, el menor no entendía qué es lo que pasaba hasta que vio la cara avergonzada de su hermano.</p><p>- Ahhh, entiendo -se alejó un poco- .No debes preocuparte por eso, te he visto desnudo muchas veces que-</p><p>- ¡Dante! -gritó Vergil- .Solo lárgate, usaré el baño.</p><p>- Okay -obedeció risueño mientras salía del cuarto- .Estaré abajo si necesitas algo.</p><p>Finalmente Dante salió de la habitación, Vergil verificó más de una vez si su hermano no andaba por ahí y se metió rápidamente al cuarto de baño.</p><p>Para el agrado del gemelo mayor, el baño estaba muy pulcro, se preguntaba si alguien lo había estado limpiando. Encontró shampoos, lociones y cremas de todo tipo en una caja... ¿rosada? ¿eran esas velas aromáticas? Vergil no quiso hacerse problemas y sacó lo necesario, se despojó de su prenda interior y la colocó en una cesta color rosa pastel que estaba al lado. Para hacer el ambiente más relajante se atrevió a colocar un par de velas aromáticas al lado de la ventana que permanecía un poco abierta, era un ambiente muy relajante. Por curiosidad se colocó frente al espejo y observó atentamente su cara.</p><p>- No sabía que podría verme tan mal -se dijo a si mismo mientras analizaba detenidamente su rostro- .Con el cabello abajo me parezco a Dante, había olvidado esa sensación.</p><p>Se alejó un poco para verse de cuerpo completo, remarcó un poco sus brazos delgados, su angosta cintura y observó sus piernas largas. Le faltaba entrenamiento.</p><p>- Debo entrenar, si sigo así me voy a quedar sin músculo -alejó su vista- .Pero primero debo asearme.</p><p>Volvió a dirigirse a la caja y encontró un par de bombas de jabón, llenó la bañera y se recostó mientras sus músculos poco a poco se relajaban. </p><p>- Si hubiera un poco de música sería el ambiente ideal -dijo bajo mientras cerraba los ojos.</p><p>Todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado para el bien de Vergil. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando se empezaron a escuchar pasos viniendo de la escalera, seguramente de Dante.</p><p>- "Tranquilo Vergil" -pensaba el mayor- "Si lo ignoras es como si no estuviera ahí, tú solo sigue con los ojos cerrados"</p><p>Pero no solo eran pasos, se escuchaba un par de voces. Una de ellas era la de Dante, la otra era desconocida para él. Los murmullos iban en aumento, se iban acercando y Vergil rogaba muy dentro de su ser que no entraran al cuarto de baño.</p><p>Lamentablemente nada es como uno quisiera y una figura desconocida entró. La escena era un tanto graciosa, Vergil abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por el estruendo de la puerta y pudo observar a una chica rubia, la cual lo miraba atentamente. Fueron unos segundos antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban, por lo que rápidamente cerró la puerta y se puso a discutir afuera con Dante.</p><p>- Te dije que no entraras -dijo el cazador regañando a la chica.</p><p>- ¿Quién es él? Se parece mucho a ti - interrogó la joven ignorando a Dante- ¿Acaso es tu tan aclamado hermano gemelo?</p><p>-Te contaré los detalles otro día -dijo mientras empujaba a Patty suavemente hacia la salida -.Pero por el momento estamos algo ocupados ¿no tienes escuela o algo así? Deberías irte o tendrás problemas.</p><p>- Para tu información -alzó un poco la voz la rubia - Hace meses que me gradué, iba a comenzar los papeles de la universidad cuando me enteré que cierta persona desapareció de la faz de la tierra -eso último lo dijo con un aire de tristeza.</p><p>- Patty…-Dante se quedó sin palabras mientras la joven intentaba recomponerse - .Entonces eso significa que tu te encargaste del negocio, ¿verdad?</p><p>- Solo me encargué de limpiar y pagar los gastos básicos -estaba un poco avergonzada- ¿Sabes el desastre que me encontré cuando vine la primera vez? Sigues siendo un desord-</p><p>- Gracias -Dante la interrumpió- .A pesar de haber crecido mucho, sigues siendo la misma niña de siempre.</p><p>Patty se avergonzaba cada vez más y más, eso le hizo recordar los días que solía pasar con el cazador, eran tiempos que le gustaría volver a revivir. Quizás ser algo más que la relación que tenían, solo queda ver que la depara el futuro.</p><p>- En fin -la chica se volteó con dirección a la salida- .A partir de ahora todo corre por tu cuenta, la luz se fue el día de ayer por reparaciones, por lo visto no deberías de tener problemas ahora.</p><p>- Bien - Dante por su parte se dirigía escaleras arriba- .Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, aunque sea algo tarde - dijo con una sonrisa y desapareció de la vista de la rubia.</p><p>- Sigues siendo el tonto de siempre -contagiada por la expresión del adulto salío por fin del negocio.</p><p>Mientras tanto, Vergil disfrutaba de una tranquilidad que hace un tiempo no tenía el agrado de tener. Poco a poco iba quedándose dormido, cerró los ojos un momento y cuando volvió a abrirlos no pudo creer lo que veía, toda la bañera estaba llena de sangre. Lo peor de todo es que no era su sangre, era la de Dante. Su hermano estaba dentro de la bañera, con Yamato clavada en su pecho.</p><p>- D-Dante… -apenas podía hablar, no entendía lo que sucedía.</p><p>No pasó mucho hasta que el cuerpo inerte de su gemelo se levantó de golpe y empezó a ahogarlo, por alguna razón le faltaban fuerzas y no podía detenerlo. Para su sorpresa pudo observar a V, se encontraba al lado de Dante con una sonrisa sombría mientras decía un par de cosas que no llegó a escuchar antes de caer en la oscuridad, donde nadie o ni él mismo podía salvarlo. Como odiaba ese lugar.</p><p>- ¡Vergil! -abrió los ojos de golpe y observó a su hermano menor alarmado- .Por Dios Vergil, te dejo solo un momento y casi me das un infarto.</p><p>- ¿Dante? ¿Qué haces aquí? -el mayor estaba muy confundido ¿otra pesadilla? -.Espera, me estas apretando muy fuerte ¿podrías soltarme? -Dante hizo caso al instante, quitó ambas manos de los brazos de su hermano- .Ahora dime ¿qué fue lo que pasó?</p><p>- Eso debería preguntarte -se sentó en el borde de la bañera- .Entré al baño a traerte algo de ropa y te encontré ahogandote a ti mismo ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?</p><p>- ¿Que? -Vergil no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿será todo obra de V?, guardó la compostura lo mejor que pudo y enfocó su mirada hacia el menor- .No es nada, puedes retirarte.</p><p>- ¿Que? -el menor estaba confundido, no duró mucho hasta cambiar su expresión a una de enojo - .No me voy a ir hasta que me des una explicación.</p><p>- No hay nada de qué hablar -arremetió Vergil- .Solo olvida lo que viste, no tiene importancia.</p><p>- ¿Que no tiene importancia? -Dante susurró mientras intentaba tranquilizarse- No me jodas Vergil, si te pasa algo solo debes decirlo.</p><p>- ¡Que no me pasa nada! -gritó en seco sorprendiendo a Dante- ¿Por qué te importa demasiado? Déjame en paz -terminó bajando cada vez más la voz.</p><p>El cazador no dijo ni una sola palabra más, se levantó silencioso y fue directo a la salida. </p><p>- Voy a salir a comprar algo para comer, no tardo -dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, sin atreverse a mirarlo.</p><p>- Mierda -fue lo último que susurró Vergil antes de levantarse de la bañera y vestirse. Sin duda alguna había sido un idiota y todo por su culpa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola!  Alguien más sigue leyendo esta historia? Creo que tardé mucho esta vez, en todo caso lo lamento. Por cierto, ¿se acuerdan cuando dije que nada de OOC? No creo que pueda mantener esa promesa xd. Muchas gracias por leer ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>